


You and I

by one_nation



Category: USWNT Morgan Brian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_nation/pseuds/one_nation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Morgan Brian and Eric Bird. Includes flashbacks in their relationship as well as the present and future, told in both POV's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter lol. Trust me it gets better

Chapter 1  
Moe's POV  
"Morgan. Whatever-your-middle-name-is. Brian. Get up now." I wake up to Danny's voice and the icy feeling of covers being ripped off of me.   
"It's Paige, Danny. You've known me for like 8 years and you forgot my middle name," I say groggily crawling out of bed.   
"Yeah well none of that matters now and help me get Emily out of bed will you?" I look over to a twin bed against the wall. One of my best friends, Emily Sonnet, is fast asleep. The covers are pulled completely off, her pillow is gone, and there's a huge wet spot surrounding Emily's upper body, which is completely soaked. Danny sure tried pretty hard to get her up. I slowly walk over to the kitchen and pull a pan out of the cabinet and turn on the stove and pull out a packet of bacon and heat up the pan. "What the heck are you doing?" Danny asks me, motioning to the unconscious little Sonnett. "If there's one thing Emily can't resist," I say putting a strip of bacon on the pan, not taking my eyes off of Emily. As soon as I hear the first sizzle, she shoots up straight out of bed. I give Danny a "told you so look" and say "Its bacon."  
~  
"Sooooo, are you ready for today?" Emily nudges my elbow as we sit at the table. I know what she's talking about. Today marks my fourth year anniversary with Eric. We started dating in our junior year in college and we've been together ever since. "Yeah what time is the Birdman picking you up?" Danny asks through a mouth full of pancakes. "12:30, so that means I should probably get ready," I say getting up from the table.  
~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR it gets better

Eric's POV  
I wake up with a smile on my face. Four whole years with a girl who defines perfection. It seems like just yesterday we first met.  
~  
I was getting ready for the first practice of my junior year with the Hoos when coach comes into the locker room for an announcement. "Alright fellas, to start off the season you'll be scrimmaging the girls. Just to see if any of you have been practice over the summer." He says. A few of my friends and I laugh to ourselves. We thought it was gonna be an easy win for us. We were walking out on Klöckner Field and walked past a girl talking to her friend and I do an automatic double-take. She had blonde hair with hints of brown near the scalp and it was pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing a Virginia soccer practice shirt. Apparently she caught me staring at her and she looked at me with the most beautiful green eyes and smiled a perfect smile which made me fumble over my cleats. When I looked back at her she was giggling with her friends and walking away. I'm definitely a classic man. Anyways, we got to the middle of the field and I was relaxing a little bit but I couldn't keep my mind off of that girl. I walked into midfield and stretched out a little bit. I put my foot on the ball in the center to get ready for kick off when I look up and see that girl looking back at me. She looked fierce. In total game mode. She caught me staring AGAIN and raised her eyebrows. "Take a picture. It'll last longer," she says. Before I could say anything else the whistle sounded and I passed it to my teammate. She ran right too him and stole it right away. Poor guy didn't even see it coming. She was small, but blazing fast, and was able to get past all of our defenders and set herself up for a beautiful shot right inside the box and it hit the top right corner. She jogged back to midfield with a smirk on her face as all of us guys stood dumbfounded that she got past us so quickly and was able to score. I set myself up on the ball standing up straight and looking ready to attack. Yet again, my eyes fell upon the girl. She smirked and winked at me and I quickly looked down, begging for the whistle to be blown. When it did, the girls' offense was speedy and dangerous and they were able to lay 3 more goals on us. We were able to get more aggressive on the ball later on, and we earned a free kick. I set up in the box, and, coincidentally, I found myself next to that cute little blonde girl. I have no idea what made me say it, but I turned to her a little bit and said "Hey, if we make this shot, I get to take you out on Friday." She looked a little surprised at first, but then drew a smirk on her face. "Deal," she said and she reached out her hand. I reached out my own to shake it and when I did, I felt sparks fly. My teammate sent in an excellent cross right to me. I was gonna get the header. I was gonna score. I was gonna be the hero. I was gonna get the girl. But as soon as I set up to head it, you-know-who jumps right in front of me and clears it out with her own header. She turns around and shrugs at me with a "better luck next time" kind of look. The game ended with a 12-3 loss and I was walking off the field with my head hanging in defeat. Not the defeat of the game, but the defeat of not getting that perfect girl. And I didn't even know her name. As I was walking I heard someone jogging up to me. I turned around to see those beautiful green eyes looking back at me and that perfect contagious smile. "Tough loss about that game, huh?" She said. I looked down at the ground and smiled a little bit, but she continued. "I think I have something that will cheer you up," and that smile grew wider, "Even though you lost your little bet, terribly I might add, I'll still go out with you on Friday." My head shot straight up and my eyes grew wide. "I-I would love to!" I saw the puzzled look on her face at my unexpected excitement and continued, "I mean, ahem, yeah sure sounds cool with me." She broke into a smile and pulled a sharpie out of her string bag and grabbed my arm. She started writing something down, but I was too busy focusing on her hands on my arm. My skin tingled in the places where her fingers touched. She stopped writing and put the sharpie back her bag. "There's my number so I can text you my dorm number and what time to pick me up." I looked at my arm. It had a phone number, and a name under it with a little heart next to it. Moe. "That's a pretty neat name you got there," I say still looking at my arm. "Oh, yeah sorry about that," she says, embarrassed, "That's just a nickname. My name is Morgan. Morgan Brian." I looked at her with a smile that would never leave my face. "And I'm Eric Bird."  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please let me know. please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're super cute huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading, I applaud you.

Moe's POV  
I looked in a mirror that I've looked in probably a million times. We're staying in our old dorm room on UVA's campus to help out and coach the soccer teams for a season. One of the times of getting ready in this mirror is one I will never forget, the time I got ready for my first date with Eric.  
~  
Danny was playing stupid love songs while I was getting ready to help me get "in the mood" for a dating environment, one of which I wasn't very experienced in. I had texted Eric my dorm number and what time to pick me up, 7:00. I was curling my hair a little bit so that it would look natural but still elegant. I was wearing jeans and my Virginia soccer shirt, since we both agreed to make this date casual instead of fancy. After getting my hair done, I did my makeup and then walked into the living room to sit with Danny and Emily while I waited for Eric. "Sooooo are you nervous?" Emily breaks the silence. I think about it for a second before answering. "I don't think so, this will probably be a thing just for fun, nothing serious. I mean Eric is a great guy, but I don't know if I can see us dating for a long time." Before either of them can say anything, we hear a knock at the door. Danny gets up and sprints toward the door to open it and I see Eric back up a little bit, startled. "Is this the wrong room or...?" He sounds confused and nervous. "If you're here for our little Moemoe then we're gonna have to have a chit chat with us," Danny points her finger at Eric threateningly. "And who are you supposed to be?" Eric retaliates. "Why excuse me sir but I am her father and-" Danny is cut off from Emily next to her, "And I'm her mother and it's our business to discuss where she is going and what she doing throughout the night." I roll my eyes and walk up to the door and stick my head the through the doorway. "Sorry about them, I didn't think they would act up like this." Eric looks at me and smiles. "You look great," He says, still smiling. "Hey hey hey don't get any ideas mister," Danny snaps at him, "We want her to remain pure until marriage." I roll my eyes again. "Bye Danny, bye Emily," I say grabbing Eric's arm and walking down the hallway. "What do you think you're doing, young lady?" I hear Emily yell down the hallway, "Yeah we didn't give you permission to leave." Danny chimes in. I yell back without turning around, "Yeah well I did."  
We walk out to Eric's car and he holds the door open as I get in. "Nice jeep," I say looking around. "Thanks!" He says, climbing into the drivers seat, "So, where do you wanna go? I'm up for anything you're up for." He says, not taking his eyes off of me. That kid sure has a knack for staring at me. "Well there's this neat little café in downtown Charlottesville that I used to go to all the time in my freshman year," I say "If you want to." He starts the car and we drive to the café. When we are seated and we've ordered our drinks, we decide to learn more about each other. "So, where are you from?" He says, drumming his fingers on the table. "St. Simons Island, Georgia," I answer. When I see the confused look on his face, I continue. "It's about five hours south of Atlanta. It's a neat little town, and a lot of people that's where I get my 'island chill.'" He laughs before telling me about himself. "Well I'm from Virginia Beach, and then I decided I'd go here for soccer. And I know you play too since you guys creamed us on Tuesday." I laugh. Eric is pretty funny when he's not fumbling for words or confused out of his mind. "Well yeah of course we creamed you, I've been playing since I was 4 and I play for the senior national team." His eyes grew wide. "You play for the national team?" I nod. "Since the end of my sophomore year, but I've only had like 2 caps and I haven't scored yet." A small smile grows across his face. "I know you will soon."  
After dinner we decided to walk around the town and admire the little shops and everything Charlottesville has to offer. I completely forgot to bring a jacket and it was getting colder in the September weather. I shivered a little bit as we were walking through the square. Eric notices, and pulls off his Virginia windbreaker and puts it over my shoulders. I thank him and we keep walking around. He looks a little awkward next to me, shifting his arms. When I look away, I feel his hands intertwine with mine. After about 3 seconds he lets go and rubs the back of his neck. We keep walking a few more paces until I lace my fingers between his and he relaxes and in the moonlight I can see him trying to hide a smile.  
When we get back to my dorm he waits until I get inside. By the time I'm on the couch I realize that I haven't given his jacket back. I run out into the hallway to see him starting to walk down the stairs. "ERIC YOUR JACKET" I yell at him. He turns around and smiles. "Keep it!" He yells back. I smiled a smile that I couldn't get off of my face for the rest of the night as I fell asleep on the couch in his jacket.  
~  
I always smile when I think about that night. I turn around to my dresser, which has the Virginia windbreaker lying on top of it.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again comment any questions or concerns if you have any


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one, but nonetheless super cute.

Eric's POV  
My face hurts from smiling so much. Before getting Morgan, I drive out to buy some flowers, macaroons, the essential for a day with her. As I'm driving through Charlottesville I see MacCormac's Dentistry. I remember when Moe had to get her wisdom teeth out there. That was definitely a day I'll never forget.  
~  
"She's driving us insane pls help" I look at my phone to see a text from Danny. I laugh to myself and hop into my car. Moe just got her wisdom teeth out so she's probably very loopy. We've been dating for around two and a half months and we've been spending a lot of time together. I hop into my car and drive to the little café where we had our first date and ordered a box of macaroons. My next stop was at Joe's flower shop to pick up some roses. Soon I was outside their dorm room. As soon as I knocked, Emily thrust open the door and yanked me inside. "She's in her room talking to Danny. She won't let her leave," she sounded exhausted. I walk to Morgan's room and open the door. She's laying face up on the bed staring at the ceiling, her hair in a messy bun and a bandage wrapped around her jaw and the top of her head. Danny looks so relieved to see me and she looks exhausted. Morgan glances at me before shooting up and looking at me right in the face. "Catwoman!" She hits Danny on the shoulder repeatedly, "Look at him!" Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open (well partially, because of the bandage around her chin), "You're cute!" Danny facepalms and says "You're gonna regret that so much after I tell you all of this when you're sane again." I walk over to the bed and sit down next to Danny. "You can leave now," I say to her, "I got this." She gives me a grateful look and walks out. I turn and lie down next to Moe, who is rubbing her jaw in pain. "How are you feeling?" I ask her. She looks at me as if she's going to say something serious, "Flickity floaty. On a cloud, but with no windows." And I lost it. I fell backwards on the bed laughing so hard my chest hurt. Morgan just sat there confused but then leaned back and put her head on my chest and before I knew it she was fast asleep.   
A few hours later, I was playing on my phone when Emily and Danny peeked through the door. "AWWWWWW!" Emily whispered. I decided to butter it up a little bit by kissing Moe on the forehead, thinking that she was asleep. As soon as I saw the looks on Danny and Emily's faces, I was satisfied by my act of defiance. "Wow Birdman it's about time you made a move," I heard Morgan mumble from on my chest. My eyes grew wide as I heard Emily and Danny snicker.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What characters do you wanna see in here?


	5. Chapter 5

Moe's POV  
I finished my hair and applied the finishing touches of my makeup. I check my phone and look at the time, 11:25. Still an hour and 5 minutes until Eric comes to pick me up. I look at some of the pictures on my night stand and notice one that I've always loved. It was taken on the second Christmas of our relationship, when we were seniors at UVA.  
~  
Here Comes Santa Claus was playing on pandora through the speakers I got Emily as an early Christmas present. We were setting up the decorations in our dorm. Danny's hanging the stockings over the fireplace, Emily was putting lights around the wall, and I was putting the ornaments on the Christmas tree. It's Christmas Eve, and we're having a little party with some of our teammates and a few of our other friends. After a few more minutes, I heard a knock at the door. I run to open the door and see Eric smiling back at me with flowers and a neat little box wrapped in the UVA Christmas wrapping paper. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. "Quick Danny hide the mistletoe," Emily yells at Danny. "Honey I hid that thing in October" Danny says back. Eric and I both roll our eyes, and I welcome him into the living room. I plop down onto the couch and he lays down with his head on my lap. I gently stroke his head as Emily yells at Danny for not putting her stocking in the middle. "You're going to miss us a lot when we graduate," I say, laughing. "Well I'm not gonna be mad because Makenzy can make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and we both like horses," Emily says matter-of-factly. We all laugh and wait for more people to show up.  
Soon everyone is packed into the living room. Danny is talking to some our teammates and Eric and I are talking to Emily and Makenzy. "No like you don't even understand everyone went insane it was the greatest goal ever Danny was running all over the stands it was great," Makenzy was explaining to Eric my first goal with the senior team last year. Eric was grinning ear to ear as he was listening to Makenzy's story.  
A little while later, everyone sat down in the living room to open some Christmas Eve presents other people got them. I got a gift for Eric, he got one for me, Danny got one for Emily, and Emily got one for Makenzy, and Kaili got one for Danny. Everyone opens their gifts before Eric and me, and I wait patiently sitting on the floor against his knees. After everyone finishes, it's my turn to give Eric his gift. I turn around and hold out a box that I've been holding. He takes it and shakes it around to see if he can guess what's inside. He opens the box and pulls out the gift. He holds it up. It's a USA jersey, the away one, and it has Brian on the back and 14 right under it. He removes the jersey from in front of his face so he can look at me. His face is bright and he's smiling that perfect smile again. He slides off of the couch to sit next to me and hug me. He puts on the jersey. "How do I look?" He asks, "14 looks great on you," I say laughing. Then he pulls out a small box from his pocket and hands it to me. All eyes are on me as I tear open the wrapping paper and lift the lid up. In the box is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It's a cross, with a soccer ball on one of the ends, a 14 on the other, and a heart on the top. Eric picks up the necklace and motions for me to lift my hair up. I do and he gently puts it around my neck. "AWWWWW," I hear Danny and Emily says simultaneously. Eric and I both roll our eyes and I put my head on his shoulder.  
~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there will be other USWNT members in this book. Just letting you know.

Chapter 6  
-Eric's POV  
I arrive at Joe's flower shop to pick up some roses. As I was getting some, I saw a sign that said "What Did You Do This Time?" I laughed for a second before feeling a pang in my heart remembering the first time Morgan and I had an actual argument.  
~  
It was a few weeks after Morgan became the number 1 draft pick overall in the NWSL she's going to Houston, and I'm in Philadelphia. I haven't even seen her since New Years because of her duties on the national team. She came to visit Emily and Danny before heading to Houston this weekend and I was leaving for Philly on Friday. I decided to head to her dorm since Emily and Danny were out shopping for the night. I was so glad to see her when she opened the door. We sat on the couch for a while watching ESPN, when a segment came on regarding the World Cup to take place this summer. I quickly changed the channel, not wanting to be reminded of Morgan being so far away. "Hey what was that for," she says lunging for the remote. "I don't want to be reminded that you're going to be away for so long," I answer. "What does it matter? Even after that we still won't see each other," she says to me. "Great. That's just what I needed to hear," I say. "What, do you think we're gonna break up? We can still have a long distance relationship," she tells me, trying to look me in the eye. "Long distance relationships don't work out. I know this. They're a waste of time. They end up leaving each other feeling empty and wasted," I say with tears starting to fill up in my eyes. "We can skype-" "Yeah Skype that's the answer to all of our problems that'll save our relationship," I cut her off, "You're going to be in Houston and I'm going to be in Philadelphia. We're going to be miles and miles apart for months at a time and you think Skype is going to fix everything?" I turn away. I don't hear anything for a few seconds so I turn around to see Morgan with tears of her own falling down her face. She stands up and looks at me. "I want you to leave," she says not looking me in the eyes. "Morgan wait-" I stand up too, "I want you to leave. Please." She says with her voice shaking. I don't leave, but instead wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. She starts to sob onto my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I whisper into her ear, "I didn't mean to make you cry I'm just scared for us." I only hear her shaky breaths and her whimpers until she responds. "I'm scared too."  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh drama

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats u made it this far b


End file.
